Sad Little Roses
by Joker-chan
Summary: Ib and Garry have forgotten everything that happened at the art exhibit, but not each other. Ib's parents went back art exhibt and left Garry to watch Ib for a little bit, but something happens...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ib swung her feet back and forth on the stone bench outside waiting for Garry to come get her from school. The day before he promised to take her out to a new cafe that just opened. It made Ib happy that Garry would take her to nice places. She sat there, feet swining, thinking about the Grey Earl tea and sweet treats the teahouse would sell. A car horn woke Ib from her trance. Her smile widened when she saw Garry, waving for her to hurry up.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Garry said as Ib hopped into the passenger side.

"It's okay. I don't mind as long as we have looooots of fun." she flashed her bright smile.

Garry blushed slightly and smiled back at her, "Then let's get to it." he put the car into drive and off they went.

Ib looked at the beautiful building. It was medium size, soft yellow and had ivy growing on it.

"The Yellow Rose. It's so pretty." she gawked.

"Well I hope their treats are good. I'm starving." Ib laughed at him. Sometimes Garry said the sillest things, but that was why she liked him. They got out of the car and walked inside. Ib gasped, the interrior was just as pretty as the exterrior. The walls were the same pale yellow as outside and had beautiful paintings of women and roses, the chairs were a nice blue color and the tables, deep red color.

"This place is really nice." Garry laughed softly. "I feel out of place."

"It's beautiful." whispered Ib as she walked to one of the paintings. It was of a man who was in all blue, and two girls. One red and the other yellow, their faces where big roses. As Ib looked at the painting, she felt as if she recognized the yellow girl.

"Ib?" Garry broke her from her wandering mind. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. This painting is just really pretty. Let's go get our food." she looped her arm around Garry's as they walked to the front counter to order. Ib lost her thoughts again while looking at all the sweets. She ordered a strawberry cheesecake that had chocolate drizzle on top and a Grey Earl tea while Garry got a black coffee with a blueberry flavored muffin.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait on that muffin. If you sit down at a table, I can have someone take you your order." said the lady at the register. She had long, straight brown hair and was wearing a red dress. Garry paid the woman while Ib sat down at the table by the painting she was looking at earlier.

" 'The Sorrowful Trio.' Well that's a fitting name." Garry said. Ib didn't reply. She was too busy trying to figure out why the people in it looked so... familiar. She heard him laugh. "You must really like that painting."

"I do. I really do."

"Who had the strawberry cheesecake, Earl Grey, black coffee and blue berry muffin?" they heard someone yell.

"Over here!" Garry replied. A woman with long blonde hair came carrying a tray with the duo's order. She was wearing a green dress and had bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the wait. The baker is being a bit slow today." she smiled and set down the sweets and drinks.

"He's probably too busy eating the treats." Ib said, giggling.

"I wouldn't be suprised." the woman whispered, laughing lightly.

"What's your name?" Garry asked.

"Oh, sorry for being rude. It's Mary. And you are?"

"I'm Garry and this little cutie is Ib." At the sound of her name, Ib smiled her biggest and cutest smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to met you both, but I've got to get back to work." Mary walked away and disappeared through a door behind the counter.

"She was lovely." Ib said, dipping her fork into her cheesecake and taking a bite. "And this is probably the best cheesecake I have ever had. Do you want to try a bite?"

"Oh, no. That stuff is too rich for me, but thank you." he said. They sat there, sipping and eating when a big crash came from the back counter, making Ib spill her hot tea all over herself.

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot." Ib jumped up from her chair shaking the skirt dry.

"GOD YOU'RE USLESS! ALWAYS TRIPPING AND BREAKING SHIT!" and man's voice shouted.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it. It won't happen again!" a woman's shaky voice replied.

"Damn right it won't! You're fired. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" the door slammed open as a big man with black dreadlocked hair, a blue shirt, wearing a red apron came running out. His eyes crimson and he dragging Mary by the arm.

"No, no please! I-I'm sorry! Just give me another chance! I-it won't happen again, I promise." she begged. The man threw the door open and pushed Mary out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY, BUT THEN IT HAPPENS AGAIN, AND AGAIN. YOU'RE FIRED AND DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING HERE AGAIN!" he smashed the door shut and walked back to the kitchen, cursing as he went.

"Come on, Ib. Your parents are probalby home now. Let's go." Garry put a protective arm around Ib's shoulders. She looked over at the painting one last time, then they quickly left. Mary was no where to be seen, so they hopped in the car and left. It was a long awkward silence to Ib's house.

"Are you okay?" Garry asked.

"Yeah. The tea didn't burn me too bad, but I hope I can get the stain out of my dress." she looked down sadly at the big blob on her red skirt. They pulled up into the driveway. Garry walked her up to the house, she unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm home!" Ib yelled, she got no reply. "What time is it, Garry?"

"It's... wow. It's 4:30. They said they would be home by 3:00, right?"

"Yeah, they did. Mom! Dad!" she was starting to get worried.

"Call your mother's cell phone. Maybe they lost track of time?"

"O-okay." Ib dialed her mother's number. It rang, but they also heard ringing coming from upstairs. Ib dropped the phone and ran the stairs, two at a time, to her parents bedroom. They noise was getting louder.

"MOM! DAD!" she opened the door to the room, she saw feet from the other side of the bed. "M-mommy? D-daddy?" Ib slowly walked toward them. She screamed at what she saw. Both of her parents, dead. Throats slit. She heard Garry running up the stairs.

"WHAT'S WRO-" he saw the bodies. "Ib. IB! Look away." he tried forcing her away, but she shook him off. She fell to her knees and crawled to them.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she whispered. Tears rolled down her face, her little body starting to shake. Garry pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her back.

"Come on Ib. We need to leave." he helped her stand up. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on a painting they bought at the art exhibit they met Garry at. It was supposed to be a little girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing green dress with yellow roses surrounding her, but there was no one there. Ib was confused as Garry lead her downstairs and had her sit on the couch. Next thing she knew, there were men in police clothing asking her questions.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Where did the idea of offing her parents come from? No where, really. I just thought it would be a good idea. As you can tell (hopefully) this is going to be a sad fic. So get ready for the waterfall your eyes will make. Plot bunnies, ACTIVATE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ib was sitting in an office. Everything there was either pink or purple. The colors started to hurt her eyes. There was a lady in front of her, staring right at her. Ib glared back. The woman shifted her weight in her chair and flashed a white toothed smile at the little girl.

"Hello Ib. My name is Jannie Murphy. You can call me Jannie or Ms. Jannie if you like." Ib didn't reply. Jannie wrote that down.

"Ib, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Even if I said no, you'd still ask." she replied matter-of-factly.

Ms. Jannie cleared her throat. "First, how is your relationship with Garry?"

"He's my best friend." Ib said without hesitation. Jannie quickly wrote that down.

"Now Ib. This next question is a bit of an adult one. Has Garry ever... made advances toward you or touched you?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, has he ever... made sexual content with your privite parts?" Ib blushed.

"No! He'd never do that to me. He's my best friend!" she was mad at this lady for EVER thinking Garry was capable of doing such a thing. Jannie sighed, rubbing her head with her hand.

"I didn't meant to upset you. It's just nessecary to ask that question before putting you into foster care."

"WHAT?!" Ib shouted. Jannie looked up. A puzzled expression on her face.

"No one told you?"

"T-told me what?"

"Ib. We're doing this for you're own good, okay? So don't be mad. We're putting you in foster care because Garry isn't finacially stable to... raise you. Now don't worry! You'll only be in there for a maximum of two years, okay? Now remember, we're doing this for you, dear." she reached for Ib's hand but she yanked it away.

"FIRST MY PARNETS GET TAKEN FROM ME AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING GARRY?!" Ib cried, tears pouring down her face. "AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY? WHY ARE YOu-" he sobs prevented her from talking anymore. All she knew was that someone came to take her out of the room.

There was a woman with long black hair wearing a white and black poka dotted dress with red pumps in the lobby talking to Garry. He was sitting with his head in his hands, crying. The woman rested a hand his shoulder.

"G-garry?" Ib asked. He looked at her, wipping the tears away. He faked a smile.

"Hey Babydoll." he patted down at the seat beside him. She sat, looking at the woman.

"I'll give you two a minute." she walked away.

"Who was that Garry?"

"Kim Johnson. S-she's going to be your... foster mom." his voice came out very shaky. Ib looked at him with sad eyes, he avoided them.

"Garry. Please look at me." she said. Slowly, he turned back to her face. "How... how much time do we have left?"

"We pack today, you leave tomorrow. They say the faster you go the less it hurts." Ib looked at the clock. It was already 11:37. She turned to him and flased a pain filled smile at him.

"Then let's go and make the best out of today." Garry wipped away new tears that were forming and gave a sour laugh.

"Where too?" he asked.

"I just want to go to your house and talk. That's all." he stood up, straightening his jacket. Ib followed him to his car and off they went.

For the next eleven hours all they did was talk and help her pack...

o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o

They were at the police station waiting for Kim to come and pick Ib up. To Ib's disappointment, she came. It wasn't so much that she hated the lady, more like she despised the people who were trying to break her and Garry apart.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" Kim asked. Ib just looked at her and said nothing. The woman sighed and grabbed Ib's bag. "That's my car over there. Just come over when you're done." she smiled. nodded at Garry. She walked away, the skirt of her black dress swishing behind her. Kim was out of ear shot when Ib turned to him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes,

"Garry. I don't want to leave you. They can't make me!" she threw her arms around Garry's waist. He lost it. He was trying to be brave for Ib, but couldn't. He tighted the hug.

"God Ib. I don't want you to go either, but you have to, okay?" he crouched in front of her, eye level and said, "Now I know this is hard on you, it's hard for me too. You know I'll miss you Babydoll." he smoothed some of her hair back. He held her hands in his. "Just be brave, stick it out, and we'll be back before you know it." he kissed her hands.

The realization hit Ib. She had no choice. She could throw a fit and cry all she wanted too, but either way she still had to leave Garry, He was right. She hugged him for the last time, he kissed the top of her head. She was at the car, but before she got in she looked at Garry and smiled.

"Garry. You're like the big brother I never had. I love you." she got into the car.

He slowly started to get smaller as Kim pulled away from the station. Garry was waving, smiling and crying at the same time. Finally Ib was gone.

"Love you too Babydoll."

_ o _ o _ o

A/N: GUUUUUUUYYYYYS! Not gunno lie, this teared me up a bit. ;~; Hope y'all like it! I'll upload in a bit...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well guys, I decided I was going to be nice and upload y'all a chapter before I go to work. Be happy. Or else. Because the next chapter is going to take a few days. So yeah. And from this point on Ib is going to be a bit OOC. Why? Because she just lost her fucking parents, got thrown into foster care, AND she's now a sixteen year old teen. That would make even the most stoic people a little bitchy, but I digress...

Chapter 3

-Two years later-

"Ib! Time to get up." a woman called from downstairs. Ib just sighed. She didn't want to leave her room, but sleep wasn't an opiton.

"Coming." she threw the covers off of herself and rose from her bed. Glaring at her closet, Ib pulled out a pair of blue jeans. She threw those on her bed while walking to her dresser; pulling out the first shirt she saw -which was pink- throwing that on the bed as well.

"Hurry up!" her foster mother called from downstairs.

"I said I was coming!" Ib snapped back. Today was the day. Garry was taking her back AND tomorrow was her 16th birthday. She smiled at the thought of seeing the feminine idiot again. She skipped down to the living room fully dressed, putting her long hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Ibby- What the hell are you wearing?!" her mother -or as she called, Kim- asked.

"Ummm. I believe these are called clothes; but I could be wrong." Ib replied going to the kitchen.

"No no no. You are NOT going to see Garry dressed like that!" Kim scolded.

"He's not going to care." Ib retorted. Kim sighed, leaving the room. But to Ib's disappointment she came back.

"Here. I bought you this. You're wearing it."

"Kim!"

"You'll like iiiiittt~" her foster mom sang. Ib could see hope swimming in Kim's eyes as she yanked the bag from her hand. Inside there was a pair of red skinny jeans. a black and black converse. She couldn't contain a smile.

"Thanks. I'll go put it on." the woman squealed in delight. Ib ran upstairs and back down for the second time that day. She span in a circle for Kim. Her foster mom put her hand on her chin, thinking. Something just wasn't right about the outfit.

"Well?" Ib asked.

"Put your hair in a low side ponytail." the girl did so. "Much better. Now you're ready to see your Prince Garry."

"More like Princess Garry." Kim laughed.

"Come on you. Let's go drop you off at the station." Ib practically ran to her suitcase and was out the door.

o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o

Garry stood at the enterance of the police station. He pulled out his pack of cigerettes, pulling one out. He light it; finishing it in less then a minute, then pulled out another. Then another. And another.

"Jesus Christ. Slow down on those..." Derrick said. Garry glared at him.

"How am I supposed to calm down?! I haven't seen her in two years! Two!" he started to pace, pushing some of his hair behind his ears. "I mean what if she has a kid, what if she's a druggie, what if she hates me, what if she blames me for all of this, what if-"

"Shut up."

"Derrick! How can you say that?! I am freaking out." he downed another cigerette, quickly replacing it.

"Well no need, because here she is..." Garry gasped, -cigerette dropping on the sidewalk- spun around and there she was. He let out a sob, smacking a hand on his mouth.

"GARRY." she screamed; totally forgetting about her suitcase and running toward him. Ib jumped into his arms as she wrapped them around her waist, bringing her up into a big hug.

"Oh God Ib." Garry set her down as tears streamed down his face. "I've missed you so much."

Ib quickly wipped tears off of her own face. "Me too Garry." they hugged again.

"You've grown so much. I mean look at you." her face was clear of any blemishes, she came up to Garry's shoulders, and -to put it classy- she had the hourglass figure. She blushed slightly, then they heard coughing.

"Well this is fucking awkward." Derrick said.

"Watch your mouth!" Garry yelled at him.

"Oh make me."

"Who the hell are you?" Ib stared at the man. He had a green shirt under a black vest, a black bow tie and black slacks. She saw black and white dress shoes and his brown hair was in a long ponytail.

"See what you did Derrick!?"

"But I didn't do anything! I'm Derrick by the way. And why am I getting blamed?!" his emerald green eyes glared at Garry over the top of his glasses.

"How do you know Garry?" Ib asked. Said man instantly blushed a deep red. Derrick was about to say something when Garry interupted.

"Y-you mean Derrick? Oh...ummm...h-he's just a uhhhh...h-he's a...friend." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So that's what they call it now-a-days." Derrick smirked. Ib laughed.

"L-let's just go!" Garry grabbed Ib's suitcase and off they went. Ib and Derrick teasing each other all the way to the car. Ib hopped in the back and looked out the window.

She had a feeling that she would like her new home.  
_

A/N: Yey! Happy ending! Not for long. While I'm typing this fic, I'm keeping your emotions in my head. And by that I mean this: LOL. FUCK YOUR EMOTIONS.

So be prepared... :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took a while. Sorry it sucks. Hopefully you still enjoy? Maybe? Love you guys~

Chapter 4

Ib stared at the face of a mansion. Her mouth hung open at the sight of it. Derrick opened the door and in they went, down a long corridor that spilled into a nice living room.

There was a light brown couch, a nice dark leather chair, and a glass coffee table between the couch and a huge T.V. The floor; polished wood and the walls mahogany.

"152 inches." Derrick said.

"What?" Ib looked at him, confused.

"The T.V. It's 152 inches. What did you think I was talking about?" she was going to say something, but -of course- Garry interrupted.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. Ib couldn't help but smile at the blush forming on his face.

"Anythings fine."

"Well then." he coughed awkwardly. "I'll just uhhh... go make something." he disappeared behind a door that Ib assumed lead to the kitchen. Derrick had already sat down in the leather chair, his feet dangling over one of the arm rests. Ib sat down on the couch.

"Soooo..." Derrick said.

"So."

Awkward silence.

"How do you-"  
"How old are-" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry. You go-"  
"You first-" Ib glared at him. Derrick returned the gaze.

More awkward silence

"How old are you, Ib?" he asked.

"I'll be 16 tomorrow." she replied.

"Wow. Sixteen and no party. Damn shame..."

"I-it's okay. Anyway, how do you know Garry?"

"We've been friends for a while. He needed some help, so I gave it to him. Why do you ask?"

"Well. You guys just seemed... really... close? I guess?" Derrick turned to her.

"Wait. You mean like a... couple?"

"Y-yeah. Kind of?" Ib shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Suddenly Derrick started to laugh really hard. She looked at him with an odd expression. "Derrick?" she asked.

"You thought. Oh God. You thought we were DATING?!" he was laughing so hard at this point that he fell out of his chair.

"You mean... you're not gay?" Ib asked. Before Derrick could say anything, a loud crash came from the kitchen, along with a very colorful vocabulary. They went into the kitchen and found Garry on his knees picking up pieces of glass with his hands.

"What the hell did you do?!" Derrick asked. Garry glared at him.

"I reached of the red wine, but I knocked over the gin o-"

"MY GIN! YOU KNOCKED OVER MY GIN!?"

"I was calling for you so you could get it down for me, but you weren't answering." Garry continued to pick of the glass. "And if you would've let me finish, it was on accident."

"It doesn't matter! That's my gin you spilled on the floor!"

"Well who puts wine on the top of their fridge! You could have put it in a wine cooler, you could have put it IN the fridge, but you put it on top with all your other alcohol."

"It would've been fine if you yelled at me louder, or came and got me, or if you weren't such a damn klutz!" Ib coughed and both of the men's attention focused on her. Derrick cursed under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck and Garry got up to throw away the glass in his hands.

"Go show Ib to her room, Garry. I'll clean up your fucking mess..." Garry basically dragged Ib out of the kitchen by her hand. He grabbed her suitcase and went up the flight of stairs. He went down the hall and stopped at the first door on the right.

"Here you are." he turned to her and smiled. "Now you get your things all set, and I'll call you when dinners done." the man started to walk away.

"Wait. I-is everything okay Garry?" he stopped walking but didn't turn to face her.

"Everything's fine. It's just like a dream." and with that, he was down the hall; leaving Ib contemplating his strange choice of words.

o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o

Her room was huge. Almost half a football field wide and long. The carpet was pink, and the walls were green with white strips. In the right corner was a king sized bed with a night stand, on the wall next to the foot of it was a dresser, and she had her own personal bathroom with a separate shower and bath. She threw her suitcase on the bed, looking around the room. She spotted another door next to the bathroom. Through that door was a walk-in closet -that was the same size as her bedroom- full of clothes and shoes. Her mouth dropped.

"Do you like it?" she spun around and saw Derrick leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Y-yeah. It's just really big." he smiled, walking over to Ib and standing to the right of her.

"Well I'm glad." Ib pushed some of her hair behind her ear. They both stood there in silence. "I'll be leaving you know." Derrick turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Ib walked over to her suitcase and started to take the clothes out, putting them in her dresser. She finished; making her way down the stairs when she heard something. Slowly, she opened the kitchen door just a bit and saw Derrick pinning Garry to one of the walls. He was kissing him. Ib gasped a little, but didn't dare move. Suddenly, Derrick pulled away wiping his mouth.

"Why the fuck did you spit in my mouth?!" he yelled at Garry.

"I told you to stop!" Derrick grabbed a handful of Garry's hair, bringing their faces close together.

"Does it look like I care what you want?" he threw Garry against the wall. "The only reason you're not on the streets is because of me. The only reason you still have Ib is because of ME. If you don't do what I tell you, I can make her go back to foster care, and I know you don't want that. Do you?"

"N-no. Please don't do that." Garry begged. Derrick smiled at him.

"Then you better come to my room in thirty minutes." he turned to the kitchen door. Ib stopped breathing, sneaking behind a red statue. She heard him walk right past it do up the stairs. The girl ran back to her room, pacing back and forth. Garry had lied to her...

A/N: You the reader: What's Derrick and Garry's relationship?! Me: Does this chapter help a little? -evil smile-

GARRY! YOU LIAR! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO IB?!

bastard...

And to all those who flame about it... Shut the fuck up, chill the fuck out, and read. :3 Thanks to all of you who read this story! Sorry the chapter took a while. x/

and I'm also sorry that this chapter is shit. I just... I'm just... -sigh-

Butt fuck it. ((that joke was totally needed.))


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. They've been through a lot of shit, so if they still had the same personalities, that'd be really bothersome. At least to me it would. Like you guys care. You probalby don't even read these. You're just like, "Shut the fuck up bitch. I'm reading fanfiction."  
thanks readers.  
love you too. T^T anyway... ENJOY! :'D _  
Chapter 5

Ib went to bed without eating that night, but couldn't sleep. There was a continuous pounding of a bedframe hitting the wall. She stared at her ceiling, counting down the hours until she got up. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, in was 9:42 A.M. She sighed and got out of bed. As soon as she got in the hall way, there were no more sounds.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she groaned, rubbing her head. She made her way down to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Ib chugged the first glass, then poured a second one and sat at the table. Derrick came walking in wearing a grey tank top and red plaid pajama pants.

"Coffee!" he hummed to himself while pouring a glass. Ib glared at him, sipping silently. He hadn't noticed her yet. Derrick also sat at the kitchen table, picking up one of the many books there and reading it.

They both heard the door swing open and there was Garry wearing shorts that came half way up his thigh and a tank top, his hair was in a short ponytail. He looked awful. The man was pale and a bruise cover the entire left side of his face.

Ib could see more little bruises on his arms. She couldn't believe it. Did Derrick do that to him?

"Where'd you get those bruises?"

"Oh... ummmm... y'know. I'm just a uhhh... klutz. I just tripped and fell." he gave her a fake smile. "So how did you sleep?" Garry sat down on one of the chairs.

"Not well." Ib said, glaring at Derrick.

"Is your bed not comfy enough? I can get you a new one." Derrick offered.

"It's not the bed." Ib sipped at her coffee.

"Well what is it?" Garry asked. She looked him right in the eye.

"I heard you two. All last night." and with that she gulped down the rest of her coffee, slammed the cup in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen. Instead of going to her room, she went into the livingroom and plopped on the couch.

"Okay. First, I don't like your attitude." Derrick said, following her. "Second you almost broke my door. And third, I don't want you plopping on my furniture!" Ib got up from the couch and looked at him.

"Go tell someone who cares." she tried to go past him, but he grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her neck back. Derrick's other hand came up to her mouth.

"I tried to be nice. I tried to be FUCKING nice. But you just had to be a little bitch. There are rules in this house that you're going to follow. I won't be taking your bullshit. Do you want a bruise like Garry?" Ib shook her head. Derrick let go of her. "Then when I tell you to do something, you fucking do it."

"I hate you." he smacked her across the face. "I'll tell someone." another smack.

"You can try." Derrick smirked. "But no one's going to believe you. Now go to your god damn room."

Ib ran up the stairs; slamming her door shut. She touched the right side of her face and winced at the pain, a coppery taste filled her mouth.

o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ o0o

There was a knock on the door. Ib curled tighter into her bed.

"Go away." she said, but the knocker came in anyway.

"Ib..." it was Garry. "What happened?" he sat at the foot of her bed. She slowly took off the covers and looked at Garry.

"Nothing." she smiled. " 'It's just like a dream.' " the smile dropped as she glared at Garry. "Isn't that what you told me? I heard you guys in the kitchen. When Derrick said he 'owned' you. And you still lied right to my face. How could you do that to me?" tears hung to his eyes, he gave out a sour laugh.

"And tell you what, Ib?! What exactly was I going to say?! 'Oh yeah, this is Derrick. The only reason we have a roof over our heads is because I sleep with him.' Do you really think I wanted to lie to you?!"

"Garry he hits you! He rapes you! And you're still here?! I don't care if we live in the crappiest part of town, I just want to be with you! Do you know how hard it was? Being in foster care, never seeing you, talking to you. Hell I've only been here one night, it's my DAMN sixteen birthday and HE already HIT ME! Not even my own PARENTS hit me!"

"WELL YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD, IB." Garry shouted. He put a hand on his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"That was a low blow." she hissed at him.

"Ib I didn't-"

"Get out."

"Ib I just-"

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" Garry stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Ib, she covered herself up again; not wanting Garry see her cry. He slowly shut the door behind him.

He pressed his back against the door and sighed. He winced as he heard soft sobbing noices coming from the girl in the room behind him.

"Ohhhhh, Garry. You totally fucked that one up." Derrick was leaning next to a picture of a woman wearing red, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Derrick." he whispered, head hanging low.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..."

"I said shut the FUCK up."

Ib heard the men yelling right outside her bedroom door. She sat there and thought about how all of this had started. Someone killed her parents, Garry made that obvious. But what about the missing girl in the painting at the crime scene? The strange cafe? The blonde haired girl that looked so familiar? Ib sighed. She was just being paranoided.

"Ib. Take a shower and get changed. We're going out to eat. And we're going shopping so hurry up!" she heard Derrick's voice through the door. She didn't want to, but knew what would happen if she didn't. With a sigh she took a shower, got changed and put some make-up on to cover the bruise that was starting to form on her face...

A/N: Oh snap. Derrick's a control freak. BUT HE SEEMED SO NIIIIIICE~ /sarcasm/  
Sorry it was so short. And that it's crappy. And Garry is a dick. I mean who says that to someone? First you lie to Ib, then you tell her the obvious. - shakes head - Not cool, Garry. Not cool. Anyway did you guys like it? :D I hope so.  
because you're fucked if you didn't.  
So yeah. That happened... Next chapter should be up, hopefull soon. 


	6. Ib AN

**Sorry, guys! Joker-chan is currently unavailable for the time being! She has no internet acess or computer. The one posting this is not her. She would like to apollogize for the inconvenience. For now she will simply write the chapters. Then, when she gets the chance, she will type them up and post them to make up for this. **

**Now have this picture. **** tumblr_ **


End file.
